nickland_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
New York City
The largest section of the server and the primary focus of development. It was originally almost entirely swampland, until it was paved over. Despite not sharing the same layout as its real-world counterpart, it retains many of its landmarks and people. Boroughs New York City, as it currently stands, consists of Manhattan and Queens. Manhattan Manhattan is the largest and most well-known part of the city. It is the commercial center of the city, and home to many towering skyscrapers. The city boasts its own subway system, which is planned to connect the city to Montauk. It is run by Larry Silverstein, who resides in his log cabin on the upper floors of the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Queens Queens is the poor district that connects Freeport to Manhattan. It is notable for its brick-and-stone aesthetic, with many small businesses lining the streets. With poverty at an all-time high, it is known for the crime that came with it. Anyone entering this area at night should be prepared to give up any valuables, as the criminals that infest these streets will not hesitate to shank a cracka. However, some consider the allure of The Building Experience to be worth the risk. History The Old City Founded in late February of 2012, when Chris Hassell looked out at the great frozen expanse to the North of Freeport and told Nick that they needed some skyscrapers. Thus, production began on the World Trade Center towers, the first two buildings of the city. Over time, the city grew to include the skyscrapers the Freedom Tower, the Scalamandre building (later Hassell-Scal apartments), Rockefeller Center, Niggers Inc., and Trump Tower. The MetLife building was constructed, but during the importing of the Empire State Building, it was sheared in half. A bedrock case was built around the MetLife building, and it was filled with explosives. Though the case did help to reduce the blast radius, the Freedom Tower still sustained significant damage. The city expanded to Forest Hills, which contained a boarding house, the city's police station, and a school, which proudly displayed the survivor of the 1993 WTC bombing. Eventually, Forest Hills received a skyscraper of its own, the Citi building. This building was soon acquired by the Illuminati, who used it as a base of operations. After the construction of Forest Hills, the city expanded its transportation options. An elevated highway was built from the city to Freeport, and a subway system was built that came above ground to follow the highway. With the two areas successfully integrated, the city expanded North, and construction began on what would become Uptown. Most of Uptown's citizens lived at Parker Place, a towering apartment building that overlooked the new Yankee Stadium. Uptown became the home of the Bank of New York, and Nick built a high-security iron-glass tower there as a personal residence. The Pope once visited, and Nick was assigned as his security detail. While he was touring the city in the Pope-Mobile, Nick accidentally blew him up with TNT. Though Uptown did not have its own subway station, its close proximity to Manhattan made the stadium the largest tourist attraction in the city. While tourism was major source of income for the admins, this was likely a contributor to the events of June 5th, 2012. On June 5th, 2012, there was a sudden population explosion in Uptown. The Admins responded quickly, and were nearly overwhelmed as the sheer number of villagers threatened to tear the universe apart. Out of desperation, the Admins flooded the city with lava. Even with most everyone dead, the anomalies continued to occur. It was soon discovered that thousands of villagers had taken refuge in a large cave system beneath the scorched ruins of Uptown. In a final attempt to save the universe, Nick filled the underground with TNT. The resulting explosion killed all of the remaining villagers, and the anomalies ceased. June 5th was made a city-wide day of remembrance for all of the villagers who were killed, a necessary evil to prevent the wholesale destruction of the universe. Then, a month later, they went and blew it up anyway. The New City The New City is the rebuilt New York City, consisting of Manhattan and Queens. It was founded on September 1st, 2012, when the Admins returned from the Moon. As before, construction began with the World Trade Center, which this time was built to a much larger size. Building 7 was built across the street, and with much sweat and dedication, the Admins had constructed the entire complex within a day. Several blocks of houses were built, and Niggers Inc. re-opened its doors, though with a smaller building than before. The Jerry Springer Law Firm built a small tower, sensing the myriad of lawsuits that a second-coming of the Admins entailed. ''Important Landmarks-'' 'World Trade Center-' The World Trade Center includes the two tallest buildings on the server, and can be used to navigate the entire map once you have an idea where they are. They were originally only 1/3 the size, but after 9/11, it was decided that the towers should should be the flagship buildings of the server. When the city was rebuilt in September of 2012, the WTC was the first project, being built to 3x the original size, and expanding to include the rest of the complex, including Building 7 and the Marriott. 'Grand Central Station-' It was once an actual train station, but is now just a hole in the ground. 'Paddy's Pub-' Even though it should be in Philadelphia, the server admins are dumb and will force any reference they can into anything they do. Dan once complained that a pillar that an entire episode of the show was dedicated to wasn't there. Now there's a pillar that really pulls it all together and makes it great.